The present invention relates generally to operations performed in subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a remotely actuatable plug apparatus.
It is common practice for plugs in subterranean wells to be serviced via intervention into the wells. For example, a plugging device may be latched in an internal profile of a tubular string using a slickline, wireline, coiled tubing, etc. The plugging device may then be retrieved also using a slickline, wireline, coiled tubing, etc.
However, it would be more convenient, and at times less expensive, to be able to remotely actuate a plugging device. For example, instead of mobilizing a slickline, wireline or coiled tubing rig, ceasing production if necessary, and entering the tubing string with equipment for retrieving a plugging device, it would be far more convenient and economical to merely apply fluid pressure to open a plug apparatus and thereby permit fluid flow through a portion of the tubing string. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a plug apparatus which is remotely actuated.